Mizuno Clan
"Unyielding and Brave." The motto of the Mizuno clan. The Mizuno is a clan, located in the Republic of the Water country. They are a Great clan that claims that they have some royal blood in them, being a branch of the past daimyo's of old that ruled over the Water. These days, they seem supportive of the Republic with having several seats in the senate under their direct control. Traits * True Nobility The Mizuno claim to be true nobility. They aren't like the rich (merchant families) upstarts other nobility muddled with the peasantry. Despite the old dynasty that once ruled over the Water gone, the name as the prestige of Mizuno has waned. In fact, some would even argue that the Mizuno actually have the most legitimacy to rule over the realm - if they would deem it necessary to exercise such a claim. * Good Connections in the East The Mizuno clan has expanded its influence over the vassal-country, that of the Honey country. With increasing their knowledge and connections within this region, the clan has been able to extract a supply of resources to further their prestige. Not to mention, solidify some of their influence in several parts of the Republic. * Sleeping Giant in the Republic The Mizuno clan is one of the few remaining Great Clans in the Republic. They are a sleeping giant, not yet provoked by any clan or faction within the Republic to take measures to curb any opposition in. However, once provoked, the Mizuno clan will likely not restrain themselves to defend their influence, wealth or supply of resources. History The history of the Mizuno clan started rather humble to their present day's position and influence. The clan was nothing but a small clan that was located on one of the myriads of islands that now make part of the Republic's domain. The Mizuno clan's luck and prosperity started to skyrocket when they managed to land an arranged marriage with the Ahina dynasty, that ruled over the Water country. This marriage occurred in the year 412. Linking the Mizuno with the ruling dynasty. This bond would be further strengthened by Mizuno members being recruited into the administration of the daimyo as providing vital resources from their island. Landing more marriages, the Mizuno clan started to climb further on the social ladder. The influence gained from holding several prestigious positions within the daimyo's administration and household would be further bolstered by the clan's wealth, gained from trade being steered into the city of Fuzou. As the Water country vassalized the Honey country, the Mizuno clan was quick to grasp the opportunity to gain acceptance to build a compound in this new vassal. Their influence on the Ahina daimyo would be further proven as the Mizuno clan would be gaining more privileges, allowing them to expand their own influence and grasp on the Honey country. The Mizuno clan would suffer some backlashes during the build-up towards the Great War. Answering the call of war, the Mizuno clan provided resources in soldiers, ships and some shinobi. Their contribution to the war effort was more than most clans, further bolstering their popularity as prestige. Even as the Great War became a defeat for the Water, the Mizuno clan didn't suffer a serious backlash as some other clans. Some contribute this due to the supply of wealth, cheap labourers as resources from the Honey country. Those who are less fond of the Mizuno claim that the clan didn't suffer that much due to they were holding back resources that could have proven vital to shift the war into the Water's favour. After the Great War, the Mizuno can continue to focus on itself. Further stabilising and solidifying its influence and trade. Opening various new trade outposts in the Honey country as well fighting off any rivals from doing the same. The Shoji occupation did little to harm them, for the Mizuno clan either bribed or blackmailed some of the officers of Shoji to continue their own affairs. Things would slowly change, however, for the clan. The dawn of the revolution, led by Mika Hayashi, to topple the corrupt Mizukages in Kirigakure saw some of the Mizuno clan's influence decline. Opposing the revolution at first, the death of the daimyo by the Ina clan changed matters for the Mizuno. The conflict started to shift into the balance of the revolutionaries and the Mizuno was capable of changing camps. Even if the revolutionaries were doubtful or wary about the Mizuno clan, the latter provided the necessary ships as manpower to provide the revolutionaries to land in Kirigakure with little to no resistance at all. Members The Mizuno clan exist out of three 'lines'. They are categorised into the Northern, Western and Eastern line. These families give the idea that the Mizuno clan is somewhat decentralised when it comes down to their authority structure. However, while each of these lines has their own regional base of operations, they are all loyal as submissive to the clan leader's desires and commands. The Northern Swan The Northern Swan can be considered the most influential group within the Mizuno clan. They reside within the city of Fuzou, making up the most prominent members of the Mizuno clan. The clan leaders of the Mizuno clan hail from this branch of the family, being educated and raised within the large city of Fuzou. The Western Swan Located in the small compound of the Mizuno clan in Kirigakure, the Western Swan is the participating part of the Mizuno clan in the Republic's Senate. They are also held responsible for maintaining the clan's compound and providing the Northern Swan with information regarding any threats or interesting news of the capital. The Eastern Swan The Mizuno from the Eastern Swan is located in the Honey country. Having a compound at the eastern coast of the region, they are held responsible for the flow of resource, trade and wealth to the city of Fuzou. An important task of the Eastern Swan is to further seek potential and cheap labourers to solidify their holding in the Honey country. Techniques The Mizuno clan isn't a shinobi clan. They do have, however, their own small core of shinobi under their direct command. Furthermore, they have their own competent commanders and retainers to train and drill their military forces. Traditions The Mizuno clan has traditions that date back to the Warring Clans Era. They claim that they now are the successors of the prestigious Ahina dynasty, which is further bolstered by various traditions that were once only allowed by the Ahina dynasty. * Keeping of Swans As one might suspect, with swans being the animal mascotte of the Mizuno clan, there are various strict regulations regarding the animals. Breeding and any commercial dealings regarding swans need to be justified by a contract, approved by the Mizuno clan. Any merchant that doesn't have the required papers can find themselves in quite some trouble if they conduct their business in the Mizuno held lands or where the Mizuno influence can be felt. * The Ahina Successors Claiming to be the successors of the late Ahina dynasty isn't just enough. The Mizuno clan has adopted several traditions and has laid sole claim to these traditions. Going as far to 'punish' any clan or faction that dares try to mimic or replicate any of these old traditions that were once used solely by the Ahina dynasty. Possessions The Mizuno clan has several possessions in the Republic of the Water Country. The Kirigakure Compound The Mizuno clan has a compound in Kirigakure. Their compound might not be equal in size to some of the other clan's but its presence can't be fully ignored. It is a lavishly decorated area within Kirigakure, showcasing the economic power that the Mizuno clan has. The compound provides housing for the Mizuno clan and their retainers, that work within the Republic administration. It is also the staging ground for any Mizuno operations against other clans - if such actions are considered necessary. Fuzou The centre of Mizuno power and influence. The large city of Fuzou sports a large shipyard, providing many services to the Republican navy as to that of the Mizuno's clan own naval might. Many ships that bring trade and resources from the Honey country travel first to Fuzou before heading off to any other major port of the Republic. Because of this, the districts around the harbours are filled with many establishments aimed to provide services to sailors, merchants and visitors. Large warehouses store many goods while a large shipwright allows the Mizuno clan to maintain their own fleet - as well provide several services to docked Republican ships. A small naval academy is found in the city, together with several barracks for Mizuno military and that of the Republican. One of the largest over-decked markets in the Republic can also be found in the city, where many establishments and stands offer a myriad of goods to potential buyers. More land inwards on the island, there are large farming estates that provide simple resources that keep a large portion of the city fed and supplied with matters like flax. Outpost in the East The Mizuno clan has several small outposts and a compound in the region of the Honey country. These places are essentially the places from which the Mizuno clan extracts resources from the Honey country, steering it towards their own holdings in the Republic. Many of these outposts and the compound have Mizuno soldiers and shinobi, keeping a vigilant watch over any problems in and out of their outposts and the compound. Relations The relations that the Mizuno clan has with the other clans and factions within the Republic: * The Akiyama Clan The current stance towards the Akiyama clan can be best described with that the Mizuno is disgusted with the traditions and manners of the Akiyama. Considering them to be lower nobility and barely enough prestige to even come near them, the Mizuno clan looks down on the Akiyama clan. * The Heralds of Freedom If anything, the Mizuno clan views the Heralds of Freedom with a wary stance. They far from agree with the faction, viewing their ideas to be nothing more than the idealistic cries of the peasantry. In the Mizuno clan's viewpoint, they hardly see any greatness gained by having the peasantry set the goals of the Republic. * The Members of Honour The members of Honour are one of the factions that the Mizuno openly supports. Having various members of this particular faction working for them, it is hard to debate if the clan has control over the faction or the faction influencing the Mizuno clan. What is certain is that the members of Honour gain support from the Mizuno clan to carry out some of their plans. At least, as long as those plans don't hinder any of the Mizuno clan's own plans. * The Sons of Kaizoku The Mizuno clan is somewhat intrigued by the Sons of Kaizoku. Giving them some support, in various plans that the faction has, the Mizuno clan don't entirely seem committed to the Sons of Kaizoku. This might have to do with the fact that the ambition of the sons isn't shared in full by the Mizuno clan. * The Swords of Truth The Mizuno clan is slightly wary of the Swords of Truth. This is because they don't see much benefit for themselves in increasing the land force of the Republic. While the Mizuno clan is interested to see the Republic becoming a bigger threat to the Akenian Empire, they haven't been swayed enough by the Swords to give any sort of support. Though some people have stated that the Swords haven't gained any support from the Mizuno clan, who desire to have sole control over the eastern holdings of the Republic. * The Yuki Clan Foreign upstarts that are far from nobility. The Mizuno clan is apathetic at best, hostile at worst, towards the Yuki clan. The fact that the Yuki seems to be also focused on having some shinobi traditions is further ammunition used by the Mizuno clan to argue that the Yuki isn't true nobility. With a Yuki gaining a rather prominent office, the Mizuno clan is on the verge of opposing the Yuki's influence and business in the Republic at full capacity. Category:Republic Category:Clan Category:Taika